villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Canis and Lupus
Canis and Lupus are the two pet griffin-wolf like mosters of Hecate. They assist the goddess, wherever she would ploy her schemes, in both the television show of "Hercules" and the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two The Acolytes Canis and Lupus are introduced as members of the Acolytes, a society formed by Odin, with purposes unknown in the beginning of the second war. Retrieving Crystals Later, when the Stalker, the manipulator of the society, sends Hecate and Devimon to retrieve some jewels for him in the realm of the Skeleton King, Canis and Lupus appear in the realm, aiding the goddess in her battle. When Hecate sends one of of the duo to dispose the Skeleton King, the King responds by knocking the monster into a rock, though he survives the hit. After Hecate obtain the jewels, she escapes, along with Devimon and her pet monsters. The Battle on Bald Mountain Canis and Lupus are featured in the Battle on Bald Mountain, as they aid Hecate in her fight against Nergal and Count Marzo, though not fighting in this fight. After the battle, Hecate and her griffin monsters return to Hell, unsuccessfull, to bring their master, Chernabog, to the mortal world. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Canis and Lupus are seen as minor players in the third war, yet having a fighting role. The monsters, along with Hecate, travel to the moon Nordor, assuming that the Crystal of Darkness is still active, since the previous war. They prove right, as the Crystal's abilities enpower Skeletor, into a more powerfull form. Hecate arrives on the planet to stop Skeletor and reclaim the Crystal for the Acolytes. For the monsters case, one of them was killed by a blast of Skeletor, with the other one being wiped out, along with Hecate, by another blast of Skeletor. Disney Villains War The Catch in the Underworld Canis and Lupus get a minor appearance in this war, where they travel to the Underworld to reclaim it for Hades. Even though the monsters didn't fight Ayam Aghoul, the only obstacle in their path, still Hecate was no match against Aghoul's magical skulls, who engulf her alive. Disney Villains War 2 Underworld Escapades Hecate and her monsters, miraculously survive their fight over Ayam Aghoul, but remained inactive for most of the time of the war. In the second war, Hecate and her monsters are being called in a meeting with Mirage, as she reveals her plot to take over her enemies by awakening the Dark Dragon. Later, the Sorcerer's Society, a faction of sorcerers arrives, on orders of Maleficent, one of Mirage's enemies, to the Underworld to stop Mirage and her forces at once. While Canis and Lupus aren't featured in the fight, it is assumed that they perished, along with Hecate, by a magical skulls of one of their previous enemies, Ayam Agoul. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Canis and Lupus appear briefly in the first round of the third war, assisting Hecate to take over the Underworld, by offer of Ursula, from it's current ruler: Hela. Due to the series discontinuity, the fates of those monsters remain unknown. Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Hercules Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:The Acolytes Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Mirage's Alliance from Disney Villains War Category:Animal Villans Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Lucifer Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness